Trouble With a Capital T
by Teh Original Cyn
Summary: Yaya has returned to Astraea, older and wiser. Tsubomi wasn't looking for trouble, but trouble has come looking for her. Yuri, citrus-y eventually. Let me know if the T rating is incorrect so far, I imagine it will be M eventually.
1. Chapter 1

_A/n- I wrote this about 5 years ago and recently rediscovered it. I was surprised at how entertained I was reading it after all this time. I hope you are entertained too! I've always had a soft spot for Yaya. I'm not so good at formatting, suggestions welcome :)_

Yaya surveyed the Strawberry dorms sprawled out before her like so much cancer on the face of the countryside. She hadn't even realized she missed the place until here in this moment, looking at the stately buildings scattered amongst the tall trees. She shoved her long dark hair back in a satisfied manner, peering upon the familiar territory with a kind of proprietary smugness. Her senior year was going to be the best ever, she just knew it.

After the Hikari running off with the "prince" debacle, Yaya had had enough of the petty games and tragic love that being in an all girls private school entailed. She put her foot down firmly, telling her parents that she refused to go back and demanding they send her to public school. Much to her surprise she hadn't even had to throw the tantrum she was planning on for they had agreed on one condition: that she return to Astraea Hill for her senior year. Something having to do with needing that final year for refinement and looking good on college applications, all that business.

So here she was, three years later with more confidence and a whole lot more wisdom and ready to get her damn senior year over with so she could go on with _life_. She wasn't even worried about seeing Hikari. Rumors had it that she and Amane were still in a relationship, though Amane was in college. Hikari had blossomed, Yaya heard, gracefully leaving all her reticence and shyness behind and moving up the ranks to become one of Spica's student council members. Frankly, Yaya could not care any less. She had left bitter and jaded, and much to her surprise she found that amongst public school girls she was quite a hot item. So Yaya had plenty of distractions to get her mind off the blue eyed temptress, and indeed, Hikari's memory had faded quite quickly with the entertainment of rolling around in other girls' beds.

Yaya smiled a little as she remembered her throngs of fangirls' tears at her departure. Not that any of them had meant a damn thing. No one had touched her heart, not since Hikari's heartbreaking rejection. Yaya made sure it stayed that way, always up for hitting the sack but at the first mention of anything deeper, she gathered up her clothes and bailed. It would stay that way, Yaya decided, fuck love. It wouldn't have been so bad if she hadn't fallen _so hard_ for Hikari, and if Hikari hadn't chosen that butch "prince" over her—it just felt like such a slap in the face. _She_ had always been there for Hikari, _she_ had been the one to bring Hikari out of her little shell, _she_ would've loved Hikari so much better and so much _more_ than Amane. That "prince" didn't have a fucking clue how to properly care for someone such as Hikari.

Yaya ran her hands down her jean clad thighs and straightened her shirt before hoisting her satchel over one shoulder in a thoroughly nonchalant and dominant manner and heading towards the dorms. She walked along the stone lined path, looking for anyone she might recognize, but all the girls were new and stared at her in her street clothes curiously. Yaya impishly winked at some of them, and they immediately averted their eyes cutely.

Oh yes, Nanto Yaya was back with a vengeance.

* * *

Tsubomi checked her watch and cursed to herself, as she took off and bolted blindly down the path, late for a club meeting. She deftly maneuvered around the groups of girls scattered around the path, but didn't see the dark haired girl until it was too late. Her momentum knocked them both to the ground, and she looked up aggressively, ready to berate the girl for getting in her way. But her eyes were assaulted by a thoroughly shocking sight, like a ghost, or someone returning from the dead. Her mouth opened, but no sound came out. Nanto Yaya. Impossible.

Yaya had half a mind to be pissed off at the girl that ran into her so rudely, her ass was throbbing and her grand entrance had been ruined. She slit her eyes at the rude girl, then realized who it was. Tsubomi was older; Yaya almost didn't recognize her, except the pink hair gave it away. It had to be Tsubomi. Her eyes ran up the little spitfire, taking in the long legs, older face, and considerably larger chest. A sly smile crept over Yaya's face. Damn if the little shit hadn't turned into a fox.

"Tsubomi!" She said, getting to her feet, "What the hell kind of welcome is that after three years?"

Tsubomi's mouth just opened and shut silently like a gasping fish. Yaya offered her hand to help the younger girl up, but Tsubomi shot up of her own accord.

"YOU!" She exploded. "Baka!" She hurriedly tugged down her skirt and brushed the dirt off her butt. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" she asked huffily, tossing her pink hair back over one shoulder in disdain.

Yaya rolled her eyes. She didn't have time for this. She was ready for a nap. She reshouldered her satchel and brushed past the younger girl. "Nice to see you too, Tsubomi-chan." She said sarcastically, "If you'll excuse me."

"Wait! Yaya-sempai!" Tsubomi clenched her fists, the words were out before she could stop them.

Yaya turned around. "Ah, so you remember my name. And are you showing your sempai the proper respect for once?"

Tsubomi grit her teeth to stop the rude remark she wanted so badly to make. "Welcome back, Yaya-sempai." She said through still clenched teeth. "Do you need help with your bags or anything?"

"Nah." Replied Yaya breezily, turning once more towards the dorms. "They're being brought up to my room later. Besides, they would be much too heavy for a dainty little flower such as yourself." She snickered.

Tsubomi bit back a hateful response and felt anger well up inside her, red and bitter. So why then amongst all the anger was a little shred of her actually glad to see the vile girl? And why did she desperately want to hug her sempai and scream at her to never leave again? Her body moved forward of its own volition, and she launched herself towards her retreating sempai.

Yaya walked on, not even looking back at Tsubomi when she was propelled forwards by some strong force and promptly fell back to the ground. "What the hell?" she exclaimed sourly, but all she felt were the younger girl's arms, and all she saw was the tumble of pink hair pressed firmly to her chest. Yaya's hands flew up in a surprised fashion and she looked down at the underclassman.

"Welcome back," mumbled Tsubomi, her voice muffled against Yaya's chest, sounding much more sincere this time around. Yaya was taken aback, but she knew better than to patronize the younger girl in the least, it would be punishing her for showing her softer side. So Yaya thought quickly and laid a hand on Tsubomi's head. "Better be careful, Tsubomi-chan. People'll get ideas."

Tsubomi flushed, leapt away from Yaya and straightened her headband before plastering a scowl back on her face. "If anybody was getting any ideas it would be because they think you are taking advantage of a much younger and impressionable girl. And just what kind of habits have you brought back from that public school?" Her cute little nose wrinkled at the word "public", like she was uttering a filthy word.

Yaya smirked. "Oh, if you only knew, Tsubomi-chan." And with that, she turned on her heel and left Tsubomi standing and pondering just exactly _what_ Yaya had gotten up to in the past three years. No, on second thought, she didn't even want to let her mind wander there. She was sure whatever it had been was definitely _not_ decent. However, Tsubomi was a little affronted that Yaya had not told her she looked good, nor had Yaya even seemed to notice she had grown at all; Yaya still treated her as if she were the annoying kohai. Frustrated, Tsubomi looked at her watch. "Shit!" she yelped. She was so late for her meeting with the head sister that she was going to be in for a hell of a tongue lashing. She took off at full speed in the direction of the library.

Yaya tossed her satchel onto the tiny twin bed in her dorm room, and was mildly surprised to see the rest of her luggage already there. She took in the bland décor and frowned. _Well I see not much has changed_ she thought sourly. _At least they've given me a single room._ She would have been pissed if she had had to share a room with some girl she didn't know, especially after all the privacy she'd enjoyed in her own room in her own house during the last three years. Besides, Shizuma and Miyuki had gotten private rooms when they were seniors. Spica damn well better keep up with Miator in that aspect. She harrumphed in a satisfied way, threw open the window and grandly lit a cigarette. _Time for a smoke then naptime! Ah, it's good to be back._


	2. Chapter 2

"Excuse me?" said Tsubomi, trying very hard to keep her tone polite and deferential.

"That is correct Tsubomi-kun." Replied the sister, tenting her fingers. "As student council president of Spica, one of your jobs is to make the new students feel welcome."

"But she's not a new student!" Tsubomi yelped.

The sister raised one steely gray eyebrow. "And the same applies to returning students." She continued smoothly. "After all, Nanto Yaya has been away for three years. Much has changed, and we want her transition back into Spica life to be as smooth as possible. I trust you will do your best to welcome her back into the fold, as it were."

Tsubomi inhaled deeply, ready to argue, but it was clear from the sister's stern expression that she would not be getting out of this one, She sighed in resignation. "Yes Sister. I understand. I will do my best."

The sister looked satisfied. "Good. You know, I worried about breaking Astraea tradition when you ran for student council president. After all, it is age old tradition that one must be a fifth year student to hold that position. And with you being only in your fourth year, I wondered if you'd be up to the task. I think I made the right decision. You may go now."

"Thank you sister." Tsubomi murmured. Damn it, of all the crappy luck, why did it have to be _that_ infuriating girl returning after a three year absence? Tsubomi thought back to all the little verbal jabs and insults and the way her sempai's eyes slit just before making some particularly mean comment, and she cursed to herself. _Damn you Yaya, I will do it but I don't have to like it…. Or you._ Tsubomi bowed and exited the room, swearing to do everything in her power to make Yaya's "transition" as quick as possible and get on with her life. She vowed to stay calm and act maturely, and not to let Yaya get the better of her. As Astraea's first ever fourth year student council president, she felt the need to prove herself. And dammit, she would. Whatever the cost.

* * *

Her vow of calmness lasted exactly the time it took her to walk back across campus and up to Yaya's room. Which is to say, five minutes. Because when she knocked and then opened the door, her composure vanished immediately in the face of her sempai's blatant disrespect of school rules. "What the hell?" she slammed the door hard, strode over to the window, plucked the cigarette out of Yaya's fingers and ground it out quite forcefully in the ashtray Yaya had perched on the window ledge.

Yaya looked at the angry girl amusedly. "I see you've gotten that stick shoved even further up your ass in the time I've been away."

"Excuse me?!" Tsubomi clenched her fists in an attempt to regain composure.

"You heard me." Yaya smirked, lazily retreated off the window ledge and hefted a suitcase onto the bed, popping the locks open. "You were always such a damn hardass, and now you're even worse."

Tsubomi shook slightly with rage and tried to think of a retort. She couldn't believe she'd ever respected this girl, much less had an _akogare_ kind of tiny crush on her. Without Hikari's tempering influence Yaya was now, simply put, a beast. Tsubomi smoothed her hair back and forced her voice to stay calm. "You know the rules. In fact, you know them better than most." She said acidly. "Did you come back here just to get kicked out on your first damn day? Is that it?"

Yaya shrugged casually and started pulling clothes out of the suitcase, laying them flat on the bed as she went. "Meh. I don't care. Really. This is not a big deal to me. I'm only here cause of my parents. If I get kicked out, who cares? It's not like I can't go back to public school, and it's not like I'll miss anything here."

Tsubomi could not believe the words blithely coming out of Yaya's mouth. She didn't care? Honestly? She was in for a long year then. Tsubomi fixed her baleful eyes back on Yaya, about to say something to that effect, but Yaya was now unpacking her underthings. Tsubomi looked back away, flushing. Normally the sight of women's underwear would have no effect on her, but Yaya's were…. So frilly! And skimpy! And her bras were so big! Tsubomi had forgotten how well-endowed her sempai was. And she would have bet money on the fact that Yaya had never _used_ to wear such daring underwear. In fact, the couple of times Tsubomi had accidentally looked up her skirt they had always been boring white cotton panties… _Wait, what?_ Tsubomi shook her head and looked back over.

Yaya caught the younger girl's eyes roving over her intimates and she smiled slyly. "You like?" she hooked a thong on one finger and swung it back and forth. "I'm pretty sure Victoria's Secret is a girl's best friend. Or at least this girl's best friend." Tsubomi had no response for this. She looked away and crossed her arms.

"Aw, look at you." Yaya sauntered over and draped an arm around Tsubomi's shoulders. "You're still playing the cute _tsundere_ part. I always love _tsundere_ the best, you know."

Tsubomi's face flushed against her will and shook Yaya's hand off her shoulders. The older girl was still taller than her, but not by as much as she used to be. Now Tsubomi could almost look into Yaya's slanting brown eyes without tilting her head up. Almost. And Yaya hadn't really changed much lookswise. She still wore her hair the same way, her figure was still extremely voluptuous, maybe a little more so now, slightly wider hips, slightly bigger breasts (even though her chest was huge in the first place), slightly thinner waist, the puppy fat all gone. The only thing that had really changed was the look in her eyes, all the teasing sparkle was gone and now they were just calculating and sort of… mean. And her smile had shifted from flirty and gently mocking to something mirthless, cold and unkind. Yaya chuckled at Tsubomi's discomfort and crossed back over to the bed to continue unpacking. "Why are you even here anyways?" she asked, smoothing the wrinkles out of her school uniform skirt. "Just come to pay me a visit? No need to, especially since there's no Hikari this time around. I don't understand why you'd waste your time when _she's_ not here for you to make puppy eyes at. Why aren't you out following her around?"

Tsubomi's vow of maturity met the same fate as her vow of composure. "Shut up." She said, clenching her fists once more.

"You know," Yaya continued, ignoring Tsubomi; her voice took on a high mocking register as she fluttered her hands around, "Oooh sempai! Hikari sempaiii!"

"SHUT UP!" Tsubomi yelled, one fist came up before she could stop it. "How dare you?" Yaya looked surprised at the outburst, and guiltily closed her mouth.

It was cruel, so cruel for Yaya to bring that up. Hikari had been Tsubomi's sempai, at an impressionable time in her life and Tsubomi had looked up to her as just that, nothing more! Never anything more! She had been so young! She know how it looked at the time, but no matter how hard she denied it, Yaya was always there, smirking and joking about Tsubomi's romantic intentions. Besides, even if she had had any romantic ideas then, they wouldn't have been about Hikari, they would probably have been about the other, dark haired sempai, the kind of mean one with the long black hair and angry eyes! Not that she would've ever in a million years let Yaya know that. Especially not now. She'd rather die first.

Yaya was looking at Tsubomi, quiet now, still trying to smooth her skirt enough to wear. "I apologize." She said softly. "That's not really fair of me."

"Whatever," replied Tsubomi, tossing her head, determined not to show how much Yaya's teasing had hurt. "I'm only here to officially welcome you back to Spica and make sure you don't need anything. I'm student council president now, you know. So the Sisters asked me to keep an eye on you for a couple of days while you readjust."

"Oh?" said Yaya, surprised, "Are you really? Even though you're only a fourth year? Oh well. You were always a little overachiever. Thanks Prez, but I think I've gotten in pretty well under control."

Tsubomi pointedly looked at the ashtray. "Yes. I can see that."

Yaya chuckled heartily. "Okay, smartass, point made. Now, if you'll forgive me, I need a shower. All that traveling has me smelling like a horse." And with that, she lifted her shirt over her head and tossed it in the vague direction of the hamper.

Tsubomi made a strangled sound and averted her eyes quickly just as Yaya's bra was coming off. "Well, yes… erm… Ahem. I'll come back in a couple hours and collect you for dinner." And she fairly ran out of the room, blushing hotly.

Yaya cocked her eyebrow and shrugged before stripping all the way and humming while the water warmed up. What was up with her kouhai getting all flustered? She was fairly certain that Tsubomi had seen her naked before. Oh well. _Ahhhhhh_ , she thought as the water needled her shoulder blades, _wonder what's for dinner_? She kind of hoped it was beef. Yes, she decided, it would be nice to sink her teeth into a juicy hunk of meat.


	3. Chapter 3

Tsubomi sat at her bureau, staring at her reflection in the mirror. Damn it, why did Yaya still hold the power to fluster her and make her feel thirteen all over again? She grabbed her hairbrush in one hand and drew it through her pink hair in firm, even strokes. It was just a fluke, she decided, calming down with each brushstroke. Yaya held no power over her. She would just put in the requisite three days of supervision and then she'd be done. She sighed again and peered at herself. Honey colored eyes stared back at her from underneath pinched eyebrows. _Damn it_ she thought ruefully, smoothing the wrinkles in between her brows with a fingertip. _At this rate I'm going to have permanent lines by the time I'm eighteen._ On a whim, she removed the headband she always wore and clipped one side of her hair up with a sparkly clip. Then, straightening her tie, she went to collect her sempai.

* * *

Yaya flung open the door as soon as Tsubomi knocked. "Let's eat! I'm effing starving! Do you know what they're serving?"

Tsubomi was taken aback at the sight of Yaya in her Spica uniform. It was like seeing a ghost, a painful little trip down memory lane, like Yaya had never left, like she was not standing in front of Tsubomi now, three years later. She looked even more beautiful in the uniform then she had then, if that was possible. The skirt hugged her hips _so_ perfectly. Tsubomi swallowed hard.

"Kawaii barrette, Tsubomi-chan." Yaya said, brushing past Tsubomi in a flower scented haze, "Let's eat, I say!"

Tsubomi absentmindedly reached up and fingered the clip. Yaya had noticed….? She shook her head, plastered an indifferent look upon her face, and followed behind Yaya to the dining room.

Yaya looked glumly at her plate, shoving the limp noodles around with her fork.

"Wha?" asked Tsubomi, shoveling a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. "Wha's the matter?"

Yaya sighed deeply. "I forgot how much I did not miss the food here. I was kinda hoping for beef…." She sighed again and nibbled at a dinner roll.

"What?" Tsubomi snorted and took a sip of water. "You know beef is expensive. Why the heck would they be serving it for no special occasion?"

"I know." Replied Yaya mournfully "But it doesn't keep me from hoping does it?"

Yaya looked so sad that Tsubomi almost felt sorry for her. "Aw sempai. Do you want me to get you more salad?"

"Noo…" sighed Yaya. "I want meat!"

Tsubomi grunted and shoved more noodles into her mouth.

"Oh." Said Yaya, "You have a little…" she gestured at her chin.

"Eh?" said Tsubomi and swiped at her sauce spattered chin with a napkin.

"No… it's a little more…" Yaya gestured again, then smiled and rolled her eyes. "Here…" she deftly reached out her hand and wiped Tsubomi's chin. "I swear. It's like you haven't changed at all."

Tsubomi flushed and gulped some more water. "Screw you." She mumbled.

"Oh really?" Yaya smirked. "No thanks. I am your _respectable sempai_. Such things should not be done." She fluttered her eyelashes. "But if you ask nicely…"

"Gah!" Tsubomi reached across the table and smacked Yaya's shoulder. "Shut up!"

Yaya batted her hand away and looked around the dining room. "I was expecting to see more people I knew… where is everyone?"

Tsubomi had lost her appetite after Yaya's flirtatious comment, and she pushed her plate away. "Most of them will get in late tonight. And then the rest will trickle in all day tomorrow. Plus, you know, most of the girls you knew back then have already graduated. Shizuma, Nagisa, Tamao, Chikaru..." she ticked the names off on her fingers, purposely leaving out Amane and Hikari. "Is there someone in particular you were looking for?" Tsubomi sneaked a glance at Yaya's face, trying to gauge if it was indeed Hikari that she was on the lookout for.

"Nah." Yaya waved her hand dismissively. "I don't really care. I was just wondering. Hey, what's for dessert?"

* * *

Yaya sighed and looked at the tiny bed. _No good. How am I supposed to fit two people on this thing? They are seriously throwing off my game._ She frowned and pulled the covers back, trying to gauge exactly how much room she'd need. _Oh well, there's always the floor._ She smiled wickedly. _Or the shower… or the library… or…_ Her head jerked up at the knock sounding on the door. _What now_ , she groaned inwardly and got up to answer. Tsubomi stood, clutching a pillow, looking for all the world like her little thirteen year old self, headbandless and pajama clad. "What now? You coming by for one of our tea parties like old times?" Yaya stepped back from the door and inclined her head for Tsubomi to enter. "I'm sorry, but I don't have any damn tea."

"Just making sure you're comfortable before I turn in." Tsubomi let go of the pillow, dropping it away from her chest. _Damn!_ Yaya's eyebrows flew up in surprise. Gone were the men's pajamas Tsubomi always used to sleep in, replaced by something shimmery and short. Yaya squinted. _Oh my God!_ She stared at Tsubomi's much more amply endowed chest, and could definitely see Tsubomi's nipples through the material. _Time has been kind to that girl…_ Tsubomi realized where Yaya was looking and flushed, shielding herself again with the pillow.

"Um." She said, as Yaya's eyes lazily met hers once again. "Wait! You still have that thing?!"

Yaya looked down. "What this?" She pulled at the material of her red sleepshirt. "Yeah. It's so freaking soft! Feel!" She offered the hem.

Tsubomi rubbed the cloth in between her fingers. It _was_ soft. Horribly stretched and faded, but extraordinarily soft. And it still slipped down over one of Yaya's shoulders in quite a seductive manner.

"Wow." Stated Tsubomi, forgetting to hold the pillow to her chest. "I don't think I have any of my clothes from three years ago." She looked at the butterfly silkscreen, once pink but now so faded it was almost white. It was so short now that if Yaya turned around Tsubomi would have seen buttcheek. "But maybe that's a good thing."

"I couldn't bear to get rid of it. It's like, my favorite thing ever. It soothes me and comforts me, you know? And it just kept getting softer every time I washed it. It's the next best thing to sleeping naked." Yaya's eyes strayed back down to Tsubomi's chest.

"Ah." Tsubomi cleared her throat and clenched the pillow back to her chest. "Well goodnight sempai." She said formally. "I'll be here in the morning to escort you to your first class."

"Oh?" said Yaya, raising one eyebrow, "I am perfectly fine on my own, you know. I can handle it I think. And God knows you don't want to be doing this."

Tsubomi's breath caught. How did Yaya know? She didn't even think to deny the comment, and she could've sworn that Yaya's face fell just a little.

"Good night then, Tsubomi-chan." Yaya murmured in a low tone, and before Tsubomi could protest, she leaned over and planted a chaste kiss on the younger girl's forehead. Tsubomi eyes closed automatically and her head swum with Yaya's scent enveloping her nostrils.

"Um, yes. Night." Tsubomi stuttered and fled.


	4. Chapter 4

Yaya's morning flew by in a flurry of syllabi and scrambling to find notebook paper and greeting the teachers and enduring the probing stares of her classmates. By the time lunch rolled around, she was exhausted. She was too tired to even brave the lunchtime rush in the dining hall, so she went outside and reclined underneath a tree, hoping to get in a nap before her next class.

* * *

Tsubomi's morning, on the other hand, fairly dragged on. She looked at the clock so often that her history teacher stopped in the middle of her lecture and asked if there was anything wrong; to which Tsubomi blushed and shook her head, to the titters of her classmates. She dreaded the rest of the day, for she had a student council meeting in which they would waste no time in discussing the upcoming Etoile competition, even though it was _months_ away. Add to that the drama of having to chaperone Yaya, and Tsubomi was stressed as hell. So when it was time for lunch, she was more than ready. After scanning the dining commons for Yaya and not seeing her, she thought screw it, she'll be fine for an hour and Tsubomi was too tired to deal with her sempai at the moment. She loaded her tray up and sat down. She had barely even sunk her teeth into her sweet potato tempura roll when she heard some girls gossiping.

"Did you see her?"

"Yeah! She's really beautiful! And soo cool!"

Tsubomi rolled her eyes and shoved a piece of roll into her mouth, chomping on it viciously. _Who now?_ She would never understand these silly girls with their silly schoolgirl crushes. It was only because there were no boys here, the girls projected their desperate affections onto any girl who seemed cool; or exceptionally pretty.

"Do you know her name?"

"I think it was Nanto Yaya…?"

Tsubomi choked on the rice and hurriedly took a gulp of her tea. What? Word got around fast! And Yaya wasn't _that_ pretty… Her eyes were too mean and her boobs were too big and her bangs were cut funny…well.. damn. Maybe Yaya _was_ pretty.

"I heard…" the girl lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, "That she's a lesbian." There were gasps all around, followed by nervous giggles. _What? Where had they heard that? She wasn't was she?_ Tsubomi had heard rumours three years ago about Yaya and Hikari… and now that she thought about it, Yaya did look at Hikari like she looked at no one else…But… that was because they were such good friends, right? Yaya was too pretty to be a lesbian. It just seemed that way because of the all-girls thing, right?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the girl's next comment: "And the Student Council President gets to escort her around! Can you believe that? Lucky!"

Tsubomi suddenly was struck with a severe fit of coughing.

There were fangirl squeals. "I'm soo jealous!"

"Me too! But if she's a lesbian, that means we all have a chance, right?"

"Yeah! I'm going to bake something as a welcome present! I wonder what she likes?"

"No fair! I want to bake something, too!

"Me too!"

Tsubomi looked at the rest of her lunch grimly, then swept it all off the table onto her tray and stomped past the table of gossips. The girls' conversation ground to an awkward halt while she passed but then she heard the hushed whispers starting up again while she was still within earshot. Appetite gone, she sullenly went to find Yaya.

She didn't have to go far, for almost as soon as she reached the lawn, she saw Yaya's long black hair spread across the grass. She stomped over to her sempai, fully intent on yelling at her for ditching lunch and causing such a ruckus on her very first day back. But Yaya was passed out, using her jacket as a pillow. Tsubomi halted, the angry words dying on her tongue. She looked at her sleeping sempai, something very like fondness, warm and comfortable welling up in her heart. _So adorable…_ Yaya looked like a baby, her sly eyes closed and the spread of thick dark lashes casting shadows on her cheeks. Tsubomi plopped down next to her and smiled wistfully, recalling the Yaya of three years ago. What had happened to turn Yaya into the careless sarcastic and bitter tease she was now? Tsubomi had half an idea that Hikari might have been to blame, even if only partly. Yaya muttered in her sleep and drew one knee up, giving Tsubomi a glimpse of one of those pair of skimpy underwear. "Baka." She muttered under her breath and turned her head away, trying not to look.

"Well if it bothers you, then don't look."

Tsubomi's head snapped back to Yaya's face. Her eyes were still closed. "H-how long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to see you come out here to join me."

Tsubomi glared, perturbed at being caught. "Close your legs, Yaya-sempai. Everyone is getting a free show."

Yaya's eyes remained shut, and she didn't make a move to fix her skirt. "Meh. We're just a bunch of girls here anyways. Who cares?"

"It's not proper, or ladylike! How will you ever find a husband with such terrible habits?!" Tsubomi spluttered. She grabbed Yaya's knees in both her hands and tried to shove them closed.

Yaya's eyes flew open and she grabbed Tsubomi, pulling her down on top of her, which was easy because Tsubomi was already thrown off center from trying to push Yaya's legs together.

"What the hell?" Tsubomi yelped, but her protest was muffled by Yaya's prodigious bosom. She tried to scramble up, but Yaya just chuckled and held her firm. "Why don't you join me for a nap Tsubomi-chan? It's perfect weather for napping."

Tsubomi wouldn't admit it to Yaya, but it was. The sun was shining brightly, but the shade cast by the gigantic tree was more than enough to make it comfortable. She stopped struggling. "Fine, but can I not nap like this? People will talk, remember?"

Yaya chuckled again. "But I like you like this, Tsubomi-chan." Reluctantly she squeezed Tsubomi once more before releasing her. Tsubomi promptly rolled over so she was side by side with Yaya.

"Hmph." She grunted. "You should really be inside eating lunch, sempai."

"What, inside there with all those underclassmen looking at me like I'm a piece of meat, or even worse, like I'm Amane? No thanks. I wonder how long it'll be before they start showering me with gifts." Yaya shuddered.

Tsubomi blinked, shocked at Amane's name falling out of Yaya's mouth. "Well… They can't help it. You're new and interesting, a mysterious sixth year transfer. Of course they're going to be curious."

Yaya waved this comment away. "Mysterious my ass. And you forgot the 'hot' part." She smirked. "It should be 'you're an interesting and wicked hot sixth year'."

"And fucking humble." Tsubomi muttered.

"What was that?" Yaya asked. "Did my darling little Tsubomi-chan just drop the f-bomb?"

Tsubomi flushed. "Shut up. And I'm not darling _or_ yours."

Yaya sighed. "Such a little spitfire. You haven't changed at all. Except." And she got up on one elbow, "You have turned out to be quite the attractive little spitfire."

Tsubomi's flush grew hotter. "Shut up. I have not. Don't say such stupid things."

Yaya's voice dipped low. "Well." She said, and lifted a lock of Tsubomi's long hair. "Well." She said again, bringing the hair to her lips, "This sempai thinks you have. Shouldn't that count for something?" And looking deep into Tsubomi's eyes, she laid a light kiss on the pink strands.

"WHAAA!"

To say Tsubomi freaked out would the understatement of the year. She fairly levitated and flew away from Yaya.

Yaya chortled in amusement and her eyes sparkled with malicious mirth. "Why Tsubomi-chan, whatever is the matter?"

Tsubomi regained her composure and smoothed her hair down. "Honestly, Yaya-sempai, now I really wonder what kind of bad habits you picked up at that public school."

Yaya cocked a jet black eyebrow and picked her jacket up off the lawn, brushing the grass off, "Well, I'd say all the habits I picked up may be bad- _ish_ , but they are awfully fun."

"Awfully hentai you mean." Tsubomi huffed.

Yaya shrugged. "Eh. Call 'em what you will. I just know how to have a good time. Although…" She paused, peering at Tsubomi appraisingly, "Is there something you're not telling me? Do I need to beware a jealous lover? Is she gonna pop out from behind a bush or something and thrash my ass?"

"Baka." Tsubomi crossed her arms and thrust her nose in the air. "Like I would date anyone _here_. Besides, I don't like girls."

"Ah," said Yaya knowingly. "Maybe you just haven't met the right one, ne? Don't knock it til you've tried it." And with this she rose and offered a hand to help Tsubomi up. Tsubomi ignored it and popped up. "I'll walk you to your next class." She said stiffly, "Let's get going."

As she and Yaya walked, she tried to ignore the stares and whispers, preferring instead to think about choir practice later that afternoon. She suddenly wondered if Yaya was going to rejoin the choir, but just as she was about to ask, they were at the door to Yaya's classroom, and Yaya left her with a wink and a smirk. A smirk which quickly died on her lips when she saw who had shown up and was sitting calmly in the classroom, waiting for the history teacher to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

Hikari. Sitting by the window like some fucking angel, the sun making her hair glimmer like spun gold. "Fuck." Muttered Yaya, and wondered if she could ditch class. She surreptitiously looked behind her, but Tsubomi was already long gone. "Fuck." She whispered again, and really wondered if there was _any_ possible way she could bail. _Maybe if I tell them I have cramps? Or jet lag?_ But it was too late. Hikari had looked over and caught Yaya midthought.

Hikari's blue eyes widened and her mouth formed a perfect "o". She looked about ready to cry or jump out of her seat and glomp Yaya, but before she could Yaya looked away angrily, tossing her hair behind one shoulder. She took the long way around the classroom, and chose a seat behind Hikari and as far away from her as possible. She didn't miss the hurt look in Hikari's eyes at her purposeful snub, nor the way her shoulders slumped in a silent pain. It was almost enough to make Yaya feel bad. It was almost enough to make her heart break all over again, because she was the one who had cut all ties to Hikari three years ago. Hikari had sent a few letters, the later ones growing frantic when Yaya didn't respond. Yaya had let Hikari think that everything was all right between them, that they were still dear friends, she had even cried a little with Hikari at their goodbye; but she had made up her mind that when she left Spica, she would leave _everything_ behind. Especially the first love who crushed her heart, the girl who chose a mannish boor over her.

 _Fuck fuck fuck._ Yaya gritted her teeth, and tried not to let her emotions show on her face. She knew when she agreed to come back that Hikari would be there, and that she would have to face Hikari but it didn't prepare her for all the old hurt that came rushing back so strongly. And it sure didn't prepare her for the fact that Hikari was still so beautiful, perhaps even more so, nor the painful little twinge that she felt in her heart, a shadow of her old feelings. All the flings and all the girls lining up at her door could never take the memories of her first love away. And for that, she hated Hikari… and herself. She was so weak.


	6. Chapter 6

Tsubomi waited for Yaya at the door of her classroom. She planned to check in with Yaya and then leave her to her own devices while she herself went to choir practice. Tsubomi found herself fiddling with her tie and compulsively smoothing her hair. Irritated, she forced her hands to her side and pasted an indifferent look on her face. It wouldn't do for Yaya to see her grooming herself nervously. That was just asking to be mocked and she wasn't up for Yaya's teasing, especially not if it was the flirtatious kind. The door slid open and Yaya strode past Tsubomi, clutching her satchel under one arm. She didn't even seem to register Tsubomi's presence and Tsubomi had to run to catch up with Yaya's purposeful walk.

"Whoa." She yelled, "Wait up!" But Yaya kept walking, head down. It wasn't until Tsubomi caught up with her and saw the tears in Yaya's eyes that she halted, gripping her sempai's arm firmly. "Whoa. What's wrong? What happened?"

Yaya shook her hand off. "Nothing." She said, shaking her head and swiping at her eyes.

Tsubomi suddenly felt protective and extraordinarily worried. "Well then why are you crying?" She said gently, and put her hand back on Yaya's arm.

Yaya shook it off again. "Don't touch me. And nothing I said."

Tsubomi crossed her arms. "Don't get mad at me. I'm just trying to help."

"Well don't." Yaya snarled. "You don't have to worry about me, or try to help me. I know you're just hanging around me because a sister probably made you anyways. So forget it, and of right now, you can forget about wasting your time escorting me around. It's not like we're going to return to what we were three years ago, friends or whatever. So just fuck off."

This remark stung Tsubomi, but she managed to keep her formidable temper under control. "Stop it." She said evenly. "Just stop it. If you don't want me to accompany you for the next several days, fine. But don't say hurtful things to try to push me away."

Yaya looked at her blankly. "I'm going back to my room." She turned sharply on her heel, and said, "Don't bother collecting me for dinner. I won't be fucking hungry."

Tsubomi bit her tongue to keep from saying something and just let the older girl go. She wondered what had happened to upset Yaya so much. She had an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach that it might have something to do with Hikari. Hikari had arrived earlier in the morning, and Tsubomi saw her heading to class. Still. Even if the problem did have something to do with Hikari, that didn't mean Yaya could take it out on her. _I don't care_ , she tried to tell herself, and headed off to the student council meeting.

Yaya slammed the door to her room and savagely lit a cigarette, throwing the window open. She was angry. Angry at Hikari for three years ago, and angry at herself for letting Hikari make her feel like shit. She was even a little angry at Tsubomi, although she didn't know why. Inhaling a lungful of smoke, she tossed off her jacket and loosened her tie. _Dammit, does that little squirt think I'm some charity case?_

* * *

True to her word, Yaya was not at dinner. Probably for the better, because dinner was some foul smelling fish and rice affair. Tsubomi scanned the room, feeling hopeful for some reason, before she realized that Yaya was not coming. She didn't see Hikari either, which was unfortunate because Tsubomi meant to have a chat with her regarding Yaya. Tsubomi sighed and took a gloomy bite of her fish. _Ugh, sick_. Maybe the rice would be better.

It was not.

It seemed against her will that Tsubomi once again stood knocking at Yaya's door before lights out, accompanied by her pillow.

"Go away." She heard Yaya shout. Undeterred, she clutched her pillow tighter and knocked again.

"Go away, I said!" Yaya's voice came, sounding irritable.

Tsubomi took a deep breath and yelled back at the door: "I'm not going away until you let me in to say goodnight." There was silence on the other side of the door. Tsubomi pounded again. "You'd better let me in or else I'll make a scene in the hallway!"

There was another silence, and then Yaya yelled back, "Fine, come in. The door's unlocked." Tsubomi opened the door to Yaya already in bed with the covers pulled over her head. Tsubomi heaved a sigh and walked over to the bed. She pulled the sheets away from Yaya's face. "For a sempai I'm supposed to look up to, you sure are doing a crappy job at earning my respect. You're pouting like a first year." Yaya grabbed the blankets from Tsubomi and tried to pull them back over her head, but Tsubomi held them tightly.

"Did you just come in here to bitch at me?" huffed Yaya.

Tsubomi frowned and tugged again at the blankets. "Quit being a baby or I'll take these."

Yaya's face went from pouty to amused. "Go for it, then."

Tsubomi threateningly yanked a little more at the blankets, before she saw what Yaya found so entertaining. The older girl had no pajamas on. Tsubomi saw a slip of bare shoulder and cleavage before she hastily released the blankets and jumped away from the bed, blushing.

"Hmph. I thought not." Said Yaya, making no move to pull the covers back up.

"Baka! What kind of decent girl sleeps naked?" Tsubomi said to the ceiling, eyes looking anywhere but at her sempai's bare skin.

"This kind of girl does, and I think I'm pretty decent." Yaya's voice sounded entirely too amused. "Wait, let me guess: 'what kind of bad habits have you picked up'? Am I right?"

Tsubomi's eyes flew back down. Pissed at being mocked, she geared up to make a scathing comment, but Yaya was still sitting there barely covered, smirking, and Tsubomi felt a fiery blush staining her cheeks. "Baka." She muttered, again training her eyes at the ceiling. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay from earlier, and say good night." Yaya was silent for so long that Tsubomi made the mistake of looking back down.

Yaya made a sound that sounded like a barely muffled squeal and made a grab for Tsubomi, barely keeping herself decent in the process. "Care to join me tonight?" she said, and pulled Tsubomi down on top of her for the second time that day.

Tsubomi struggled, but her sempai still had three inches and twenty pounds on her. She muttered a curse and squirmed some more while Yaya held her unmoving with her sheet covered thighs. Tsubomi felt the rough brush of cool cotton on her bare skin, and the warmth of Yaya's body seeping from underneath the cloth. She shivered and gave up her struggling.

Yaya felt the younger girl's tremor and her face grew sober. "Ah… Umm… Gomen." She said hastily and released Tsubomi.

"Baka." Said Tsubomi for the second time in five minutes, sitting up and carefully positioning her pillow in front of her. She made no move, however, to get off the bed, and now it was Yaya who looked uncomfortable.

Yaya cleared her throat, pulled the sheets up to her neck and drew her legs up. "Gomen, Tsubomi-chan. I'm just teasing you, but perhaps I shouldn't. You aren't that silly grumpy little first year any more, yeah?"

Tsubomi sighed and leaned so her back rested almost imperceptibly against Yaya's shins, which made Yaya jump. "You really are incorrigible, sempai. I'll let it go this time, but only cause you've already had a rough day." And the pink haired girl flashed Yaya such a winning smile that Yaya's heart gave a little flutter. _Damn, I think that's the first smile I've seen from her since I got back._ She absently reached out her long white fingers and combed them through the pink hair in front of her, gently.

"So is that a yes on staying here tonight?" she couldn't help it, the teasing comment was out before she could stop it. "I'm a really good cuddler…"

"UGH, NO!" Tsubomi leapt off the bed with a death grip on her pillow and frowned. "Good night sempai." She said, a little more composedly. "I'll be here in the morning to see you to breakfast." The she stepped towards Yaya, but seemed to change her mind, and stepped back. Yaya cocked an eyebrow, realizing what Tsubomi had just been about to do. A slow smile quirked her lips and she held out her arms. "Okay," she said, "But I demand a hug goodnight."

Tsubomi struggled to control her blush, then reached down and grasped her sempai cautiously, inhaling the smell of clean cotton and tobacco. "Night." She mumbled.

"Good night Tsubomi-chan." Yaya gave her a little squeeze. "Get out of here before a sister busts you. I think lights out was ten minutes ago." And indeed, it was, and Tsubomi had to run to her room, praying not to be caught.


	7. Chapter 7

Awake, Yaya lay in her bed with all the lights off, smoking. She was surprised she hadn't been caught yet, even though she had stuffed a damp towel under the door, and had the windows open with a fan going full blast. Maybe no one even cared, but she wondered why no little first year had ratted her out. Maybe because said little first years all had a crush on her, or perhaps they were just scared of her. Either way, Yaya didn't care. If she got in trouble, she would just sneak out and smoke outside somewhere. The campus was so damn big that she was certain she could find an out of the way place. She sighed and ashed the cigarette into an ashtray that was sitting on her chest. Her mind strayed to unfortunate thoughts again, namely thoughts of one golden haired sixth year, and she swore to herself yet again that she would not let herself be upset by the blue-eyed devil. After all, that was three years ago, and if Hikari really wanted that blue haired man, then she deserved what she got. And Yaya would not let her final year of high school be ruined, nor would she allow all the glorious times awaiting her to be tainted with the filth of heartbreak.

* * *

Tsubomi was also lying in bed, thinking about someone. She listened to the light snores of her roommate and rolled onto her side, staring blindly into the dark. Everything was going so well, the day before yesterday. Everything had been on track, no surprises, she had had everything under control until Yaya reappeared. In one fell swoop she had been thrown off balance and she felt things slipping out of her control. A little part of her wondered if this was because when Yaya had shown up it suddenly made her feel awkwardly thirteen all over again. Her dark haired sempai had always flustered her though she couldn't say why. Perhaps because all Yaya's light-hearted teasing made her feel so immature, and she had always taken it as a personal affront, even though Yaya teased everyone. Or maybe because she was always secretly afraid that her tiny and well-hidden crush on Yaya would be discovered and she would be the laughingstock of Astrea Hill. Even worse, Yaya would make fun of her and spurn her. She cringed even now just thinking about it. That's why she tried to mask her crush under guise of akogare towards Hikari and verbal castigation of Yaya… and that's why Yaya could never know _now_ how Tsubomi had felt _then_. Luckily, those feelings were all in the past. Tsubomi's crush was gone thank Maria-sama, and all she had to do was get through this week. Then she would never have to interact with Yaya again. And with this comforting thought, she rolled onto her back and happily drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Bright and early, Tsubomi came to collect Yaya as promised. She was pissed to find the older girl still in bed, slumbering away. "Sempai!" she said, and then again, louder, "Sempai!"

Yaya slept on.

"Of all the…" she muttered angrily, and then prodded Yaya hard. "Sempai! Get your butt up right now! We're missing breakfast, and you're going to be late to class!"

"Go 'way." Yaya mumbled and threw a pillow at Tsubomi.

Tsubomi dodged the feathery missile and prodded Yaya harder. "Up, I said!"

"Don' wanna." Yaya rolled over and pulled the blankets over her head.

Tsubomi sighed, her only course of action becoming clear. She marched to the bathroom, grabbed a water glass, filled it and then marched back over and very calmly upended the whole thing over Yaya's sleeping form.

Yaya yelped and shot out of the bed, managing to keep herself covered. "What. The fuck." She said, hair sticking up in all directions.

"Up, I told you." Tsubomi snarled. "Get dressed. You have five minutes. And next time I come to collect you, you damn well better be ready."

Yaya blinked and then smiled the first purely good natured smiled Tsubomi had seen since she'd come back. "Ah, okay okay. Gomen, little grouch. Five minutes." She unwrapped the blankets from herself and threw them on the bed.

Tsubomi gasped and turned away from the nakedness so quickly she almost lost her balance. Yaya chuckled and Tsubomi heard the mischief in her voice, before the bathroom door slammed and the sound of running water came. "Idiot. Irresponsible, rude, immodest…" Tsubomi was seething. Thanks to Yaya, now she'd have to go to class on an empty stomach.

Yaya seemed unfazed by the lack of breakfast. She chatted at Tsubomi with good humor as the younger girl tried to ignore both her sempai and the loud growls emanating from her stomach. She grit her teeth as they rounded the corner to Yaya's classroom and came up against a cluster of giggling girls.

The two girls stopped, surprised.

There was a sudden clamor that reminded Tsubomi of hens in a coop, the giggling intensified and then one hapless second year was shoved out of the cluster, the sacrifice it seemed. She walked slowly towards Yaya, head down and blushing furiously.

"Ah… Ohaio, sempai." She stammered.

Yaya cocked one eyebrow. "Ohaio….?"

Tsubomi rolled her eyes.

The girl lifted her head for the briefest of moments before blushing even more and thrusting a wrapped package in the vague direction of Yaya.

"Oh?" said Yaya, taken aback. "And what is this?"

"Sumimasen s-sempai, but it's a gift."

"Ah." Said Yaya smoothly, "I see. Well thank you…" she paused. "I don't believe I got your name?"

"Um… Um…" the underclassman was clearly terrified. She looked back at the pack of girls for help, but they had fallen silent and were looking with great interest at the walls and ceiling.

"It's Mari, sempai."

"In that case, Mari-chan." Yaya smiled, "Thank you so much for the gift. I'll enjoy it, I'm sure." And on impulse, she leaned over and ruffled the younger girl's hair. "You better get to class now though. I would hate to see you in trouble for being late."

The girl had frozen at Yaya's touch, and an audible gasp went up from the bystanders. "Ah… thank you sempai! Goodbye!" and with a bow and another deep blush, she was reassimilated into the herd and the girls took off down the hall in a furiously chattering and swooning mass.

"Geez." Mumbled Yaya, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, "They're showering me with gifts already?"

"It would seem so." Replied Tsubomi acidly.

"Hmm. Well." Said Yaya and peered into the package. "Oh." She said, and with a gentle smile handed the gift to Tsubomi. "Enjoy, Tsubomi-chan." She murmured, and sweeping her long black hair off her shoulders, she left Tsubomi standing in the hall, clutching the package.

Tsubomi looked into the bag. Cookies. Her stomach gave a loud grumble of approval. Wait. That meant that Yaya was aware of the fact that it was her fault that Tsubomi had no breakfast, and this was her way of making it up to her. Oddly touched, Tsubomi shoved a cookie into her mouth and headed towards her class. _Yaya…_


	8. Chapter 8

Hikari was conspicuously absent this morning, Yaya noticed immediately upon close inspection of the classroom. Not that Yaya cared in the least. Hikari was probably holed up in her room, crying over Yaya's snub. She had always been of delicate composure. Or maybe she was just out playing hooky with Amane. Yaya shuddered at that thought. She couldn't even imagine the two of them being intimate. Disgust did not even begin to cover what Yaya felt towards the masculine blue haired girl. She snorted dismissively, earning her strange stares from several of her classmates. She swung her feet up and propped them on the seat of a desk. The girls who were staring gasped audibly at such an unladylike action. Yaya met the stares aggressively, silently daring any of the girls to say anything. They didn't of course, just looked away demurely. _Thought not_.

Bitterly, Yaya shuffled through her satchel, looking for her Bible. What would the scripture be this morning, she wondered. Some other passage about the temptations of strange women and the peril of giving in? She sometimes thought the teachers knew all about the passionate love affairs going on right under their noses here in this all girl's school. They had to! And they just turned a blind eye? Or perhaps all this scripture was meant to remind the girls that sex led to death. Fuck that. No amount of scripture would stop the young and horny. Yaya knew it sure as hell wouldn't stop her. Not that she'd seen anyone since she'd returned that she would consider doing the horizontal boogie with. She sighed irritably and scratched at the stiff collar of her shirt. Maybe she'd be celibate her entire senior year. Gloomy at that prospect, she heard the teacher enter the room and reluctantly swung her feet from where they were propped. No sex for the rest of the school year was a bitter pill to swallow.

The thought crossed her mind that she could just choose one out of the many clustered girls who had gifted her that morning, the ones who were so obviously infatuated with her; but was gone just as quickly. No way would she do something as unscrupulous as that. She had sworn years ago when she saw the games that Shizuma Hanazono played that that was something she would never stoop to. That was wrong and the mere thought of snagging some weaker, impressionable underclassmen for some mindfucking and… regular fucking disgusted her. _Wonder if Shizuma's still up to those games?_ She could only imagine what havoc Shizuma now in college, could wreak with that hair and that _body_ and those eyes and that… aura. Like she knew she deserved adoration and demanded it. Poor Nagisa. Yaya sighed again and reminded herself that she didn't need to be leading girls on. From now on she needed to refuse any and all gifts—in a kind way, of course. Energized with purpose she turned in her hymnal to the page the sensei called out, and was not really surprised at all to hear that the scripture for the morning would be Proverbs chapter 10.

* * *

Tsubomi had ravaged the entire sack of cookies and then very guiltily discarded the wrappings, cringing at the thought of the other girls finding out their thoughtful gift had been given to the unworthy. And tummy full of cookies, she drifted off to sleep thanks in part to the sun coming in the window and hitting her directly, and the droning on of her history teacher. So warm….


	9. Chapter 9

What idiot thought it would be a good idea to have P.E. right before lunch? Yaya was fuming as she lifted her shirt over head. Not only did it kill the appetite, but then everyone would be all sweaty and disgusting for the rest of the day, even with the required after P.E. shower, you never got clean enough and felt gross. Dumbasses. Wearily, she unclasped her bra and left the cups dangling loosely as she rummaged around for her sports bra. And as a senior, she shouldn't even freaking have to do P.E.! It was so unfair, and how did running around and sweating in _buruma_ with a bunch of squealing females even relate to real life? It didn't! She would have no use for this in the real world after graduation. Great, just great. Her sports bra was nowhere to be found, and she definitely needed it. Her chest was far too ample for her to move around vigorously without it hurting like hell. "Damnit," she muttered and turned around to look in her locker again, when she saw a flash of pink. _Wha?_ Yeah, it was definitely Tsubomi's hair and Tsubomi's bare back across the room, but what was she doing there?

"Tsubomi!" she called, not bothering to refasten her bra. Tsubomi swung around, eyes widening when she saw Yaya. She had her shirt clasped in front of her bare chest, and she pulled it tighter as her eyebrows quickly knit.

"Tsubomi-chan!" Yaya called again, finally locating her sports bra. She waved enthusiastically while her bra flapped loosely around her bosoms with the movement.

Tsubomi's mouth turned down and she spun back around. Yaya came bounding over to where Tsubomi was standing. "Hey!" she said loudly.

"Quiet!" she hissed, "I heard you the first time!"

Yaya waved the sports bra in her hand at Tsubomi. "Did you? I thought you were just ignoring me." And she let the bra she was wearing slip away from her chest. Tsubomi started, her eyes going down to Yaya's chest. "Cover up!" she hissed again, wildly looking away from the bare breasts in front of her.

Yaya shrugged and wiggled into her sports bra. "What are you doing in here?"

Tsubomi still had her shirt half on and half off and it looked tremendously awkward. "They split everyone in half so they only have to do two P.E. sessions. I guess this means I'm in your class. And I think when it's warm enough to swim for P.E. we'll actually be all in one big group. "

"Huh." Yaya thoughtfully dropped her skirt and shimmied into her _buruma_. "Interesting." But she didn't really sound all that interested, and changed the subject: "I hope we're not playing something with teams so I can kick your ass one on one."

Tsubomi huffed. Yaya was notoriously good at sports, mind-bogglingly, because with her measurements simple physics dictated she should be slow and non-athletic.

"You gonna stand there forever?" Yaya raised one eyebrow, "it's kinda going to be hard to run in that skirt."

"Shut up." Tsubomi spat, then suddenly realized the dilemma she was in. Shit. There was no way she was going to be able to undress now without Yaya getting a nice eyeful. She cursed her stupidity in staying late to copy some math notes. If she had gotten here earlier, she would have already been dressed by the time Yaya showed up. She flushed.

Yaya chuckled and sat to put her shoes on, sensing Tsubomi's discomfort. "Shit, it's not like I haven't seen a pair before."

Tsubomi flushed harder then, and rebelliously clasped her shirt more tightly. The flimsy cloth was all that was standing between her and Yaya's mocking gaze. _Fuckit_ , she thought. She _has no power over me. Who cares?_ And she defiantly tossed her shirt into her locker and stood there tits to the breeze. It took a couple of seconds before she realized Yaya wasn't even looking. Heaving a sigh of relief, she turned around as Yaya coughed and hurriedly threw on her P.E. clothes, fervently grateful that Yaya hadn't looked. She dreaded the though of her naked body coming under Yaya's unflinching scrutiny.

But Yaya had most definitely looked. Most _definitely_. Right before Tsubomi turned back around; Yaya had slyly looked up through her lashes and sneaked a peek. And then gasped, which she tried to disguise as a cough. She also had to jump up and run away with fake energy because she could feel her face turning all kinds of red. Damn. She breathed deeply and told her crotch to shut up, trying to discourage the impure thoughts raging through her mind with a repeated mantra: _underage_ _tits underage tits underage tits_. But fuck man, Tsubomi's rack was glorious.

And the exercise for the day was warmup stretches followed by a relay race. Yaya grumbled to herself. She was crap at running, because she had far too much excess baggage to propel forward. She had hoped at least for something competitive, which she would've rocked. Her aggression during sports was second to none. But damn relay races? _Shit_. She let go a muffled swear as she tried to stretch. Old body didn't stretch as good as it used to, and she tried to stretch lower, in vain. She looked over to find Tsubomi fully stretched down and giving her a smirk. Screw that little twerp.

They were grouped off in teams of five. "Lucky me." Yaya said sarcastically, not surprised in the least that Tsubomi was on her team, "You better not slow us down."

"I could say the same to you." Tsubomi seethed, "I know you suck at running cause of all that TA. So how about you worry about yourself."

To her surprise, Yaya just chuckled and grabbed her boobs in her hands, squeezing. "Yeah, damn these things." She said ruefully. "They totally get in the way."

Unfortunately, Yaya cupping her own breasts gave Tsubomi a vivid mental picture of seeing those same breasts naked in the changing room. She hadn't looked away fast enough, and now the image of Yaya's huge milky white bosoms was seared into her memory. She shook her head violently, trying to rid herself of the image, and when she looked back over, Yaya was peering at her curiously, breasts still in her hands.

"Ugh!" Tsubomi slapped Yaya's hands down. "Don't grab yourself in such a lewd manner in public!" And she flounced towards the track, leaving Yaya wordless.

Their team decided to have Yaya start out and Tsubomi finish up the last lap of the race. That way, they could make up any lost time in the middle of the race. The P.E. teacher who seemed sweet and was reasonably good looking for a P.E. teacher, blew her whistle and Yaya was off. Tsubomi was surprised that Yaya didn't put an eye out with those things. She had to look away, for all the bouncing threatened to make her think about the nakedness again. She grit her teeth and shouted, "Haul ass, sempai!" And Yaya was. Her eyebrows were knit in effort, and she tore around the track like a wildcat. Gasping, she finally rounded the corner and slapped the baton into the second runner's hand. "I think I'm gonna be sick." She gasped, leaning over and grasping her thighs.

"See?" said Tsubomi smugly, " _That's_ why you should quit smoking." Yaya just shot her a glance dripping with venom and sat down to catch her breath.

Tsubomi tensed as the third runner came gasping down the last stretch and stretched out her arm to pass the baton. "Don't screw it up." She heard Yaya mutter, she didn't even have time to tell Yaya off before she felt the slick plastic in her hand and had to start running. She flew around the track, easily passing the other panting girls. She was pissed at Yaya and that gave her unbelievable energy. She came around the home stretch and saw Yaya standing and yelling encouragement loudly. She screamed up to the finish line and threw the baton at Yaya's feet.

"There." She said, panting, but managed a curt "Good enough for you?" she expected Yaya to act unimpressed or make another scathing comment, but was surprised instead by Yaya enveloping her into a huge hug. _What?_

"Yay!" shrieked Yaya, squeezing Tsubomi in a death grip, "You were so awesome, Tsubomi-chan! When the hell did you get so athletic?"

 _Whaat?_ Tsubomi stood dumbly while Yaya squealed like a little girl. But then Tsubomi became aware of Yaya's chest squished against her, warm and soft; and the smell of Yaya's sweat, which should be disgusting- the scent of someone else's sweat… just. Ew. But instead of repulsive, Yaya's sweat was clean and sweet smelling and undeniably Yaya. Tsubomi tensed and tried not to breathe in, but the urge she was suddenly consumed with was nothing close to wanting to shove Yaya away. Rather, it was awfully close to desperately grabbing her sempai and burying her head in the side of her neck and inhaling; or tasting i— _wait, what the fuck?_

"Hit the showers!" the P.E. teacher tried to bark, but it came out ineffectively.

"To the showers!" repeated Yaya enthusiastically and releasing Tsubomi, she slapped the pink haired girl's butt and took off, cackling.

* * *

 _Of course_ , Tsubomi thought without humor. _Of course with all the stalls in here, she would still end up in the one_ right _next to_ me Luckily, there was not much she could see, or Yaya could see of her, at least she _hoped_. Grumpily, she fumbled around with the bar of soap, listening to Yaya splash around and hum happily next to her. Shoot. Tsubomi looked glumly at the bar of soap, realizing she had forgotten shampoo. She debated not washing her hair, or using the soap, but dreaded the thought of the raging split ends it would leave her with. She cleared her throat. "Umm, sempai, could I trouble you for some of your shampoo?"

Yaya's face appeared over the partition, grinning wildly. "Whoa, what's with you being all respectful?" Tsubomi automatically growled and had already protectively turned her back to Yaya to try to shield her nakedness, but Yaya's head disappeared and an arm snaked over the wall, bottle of shampoo in its grip.

"Here." Came Yaya's voice. Tsubomi took the shampoo, mumbling her thanks, and peered at the bottle. The writing was in English, but Tsubomi could make out that it was organic and looked pretty expensive. Cautiously, she took a whiff. The scent of hibiscus and faint orange blossom greeted her, and she squeezed a glob out and passed the bottle back over, pleased. So this is what she always smelled on Yaya. Silly as it was, she almost just though the flowery smell was just Yaya's delicious natural scent. The dark haired girl's head reappeared over the partition. "So are you going to 'collect' me for lunch?" she said.

"Do you _mind_?" Tsubomi hissed and scrabbled for her towel. "Yeah, I guess."

"You guess?" Yaya sounded offended. "If it's such a problem, Miss Student Council President, then I can find someone else to eat with. Or just nap again."

Tsubomi clenched her jaw; she would not be goaded into admitting she actually wanted to lunch with Yaya. "Suit yourself." She said in what she hoped was an apathetic tone, wrapped herself in a towel, and stepped out of the stall- effectively ending the conversation.


End file.
